The present invention is related to a decorative cover for a tombstone. More particularly, the present invention is related to a cover for adorning a tombstone with a decorative symbol or message which does not obscure the information thereon.
Graveside markers have been used throughout most of recorded history. They range from simple markers with no indicia to very large ornate stones with information such as the name of the deceased, birth and death dates, favorite sayings or verses, decorative images and the like. As is well known the marker, also referred to as a tombstone, is not easily altered and certainly not intended to be altered. Alterations require a very elaborate process and typically the only time a grave marker is altered is upon the occasion of the death of a spouse or an individual sharing the stone over common graves.
Loved ones have long felt an emotional desire to adorn gravesites and tombstones with materials indicative of a season or special occasion. There is currently no way to easily adorn a tombstone for such occasions. There are teachings of covers which can contain images yet these obscure the markings on the tombstone which defeats the purpose of the stone. There has been a long felt need for a decorative tombstone cover which can be placed on a tombstone for a special occasion and removed without permanently altering the stone or obscuring the information permanently etched or printed thereon.